


Dancing

by bean_boi



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Ehhhh, Im not sure about this fanfic, Komahina is hard to write, M/M, Slight OOC, i think???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3307529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bean_boi/pseuds/bean_boi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Muffled music was coming from Komaeda's cottage, and Hinata was the only one around to notice. There were moments where the music would pause, and then a new song would come on. So, Hinata decided to investigate. Pushing the bushes and shrubs aside, he went to peek into the window at the back of Komaeda's cottage. He wasn't disappointed with what he saw or heard. A new song had just started, and Komaeda was dancing and singing along, not missing a word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing

Muffled music was coming from Komaeda's cottage, and Hinata was the only one around to notice. There were moments where the music would pause, and then a new song would come on. So, Hinata decided to investigate. Pushing the bushes and shrubs aside, he went to peek into the window at the back of Komaeda's cottage. He wasn't disappointed with what he saw or heard. A new song had just started, and Komaeda was dancing and singing along, not missing a word.

 

"Check yes Juliet, are you with me? Rain is falling down on the sidewalk, I won't go until you come outside," Komaeda sang, twisting his hips and waving his arms as he danced to the beat of the energetic music. Green, white, black, and red all spun together with every fluid movement he made.

 

"I won't go until you come outside. Check yes Juliet, kill the limbo, I'll keep tossing rocks at your window, there's no turning back for us tonight," Komaeda danced along, singing in perfect unison with the song. His voice was a beautiful high pitched melody, balanced with the song. Hinata settled down, and felt his foot begin to fall asleep. He ignored it, watching Komaeda instead of focusing on his foot.

 

"Lace up your shoes, ayo ayo, here's how we do," Komaeda paused, swinging to the right and left in time with the song. His voice rang out beautifully, "Run baby run! Don't ever look back, they'll tear us apart if you give them the chance." Komaeda danced and swayed to the music, and Hinata watched the other beautiful boy dance, savoring the sound of his voice singing. How he wasn't Super High School Level Singer or Super High School Level Dancer was unknown to him.

 

"Don't tell your heart don't say we're not meant to be, run baby run, forever we'll be," Komaeda sighed happily, a soft blush dusting his cheeks, "You and me." He spun around, and his and Hinata's eyes locked, surprise striking across his face. "Hinata?!"

 

Hinata suddenly jumped, hitting his head against the window frame. He let out a yelp, and struggled to get out of there as soon as possible.

 

 

" _Check yes, Juliet, I'll be waiting. Wishing wanting yours for the taking._ "

 

Music still played in the background, and Hinata was struggling to stand up, due to his foot having fallen asleep. Komaeda stumbled towards Hinata, confusion and surprise blatantly written on his face.

 

" _Just sneak out and don't tell a soul goodbye. Check yes, Juliet, here's the countdown._ "

 

"Wait, Hinata!" Komaeda grabbed Hinata's wrist, his bony fingers sending chills down Hinata's spine. The two struggled, Komaeda trying desperately to keep Hinata there, and Hinata trying to get away. "Hinata, ow! W-Wait!"

 

" _3, 2, 1, now fall in my arms now, they can change the locks, don't let them change your mind._ "

 

"Agh! Komaeda, sto-AGH!" Hinata stumbled forward, and the two landed on the floor of Komaeda's room, with Hinata on top of Komaeda, and Komaeda underneath Hinata.

 

" _Lace up your shoes, ayo ayo, here's how we do. Run, baby, run! Don't ever look back! They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance._ "

 

"Hinata, what the hell?" Komaeda asked Hinata. Komaeda swearing was so unfamiliar to Hinata, that he was surprised. Of course, there wasn't anything that he wasn't surprised about so far. He was certain that his face was bright red. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Komaeda propped himself up on his elbows, pushing Hinata back a bit.

 

"I, uh, you see I, the music and, murder, and nothing to do, and I, you see, uh," Hinata stumbled over his words, feeling his face flush up.

 

" _Don't tell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be, run baby run, forever we'll be. You and me._ "

 

Komaeda's face was flushed too, however he was trying to look angry and failing miserably. When Komaeda gets mad or frustrated, he bites his bottom lip, which he was doing currently. Hinata stumbled over his words, trying to defend himself as to why he had been watching Komaeda like a creepy stalker.

 

" _We're flying through the night, flying through the night, way up high._ "

 

"Hinata I swear, you better give me a good reason for watching me, or I am unsure what will happen to you." Komaeda threatened, grabbing Hinata's shoulder to push him back, but not pushing that much.

 

" _The view from here is getting better with you by my side. Run baby run, don't ever look back, they'll tear us apart if you give them the chance._ "

 

"I uh, agh! I heard loud music, and was curious as to what was happening, so I, I don't know, I went behind the house to make sure you weren't murdering anyone and using the music to muffle their screams," Hinata trailed off, realizing how bad his argument was.

 

"Seriously? A Super High School Level should have a better reason than this, surely?" Komaeda antagonized, somehow looking down on Hinata while still being under him. "Did you want to see me dancing? Because if you did, you could have just asked! I would gladly dance for you, if it would help you embrace hope."

 

" _Don't tell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be. Run, baby, run, forever we'll be. Run baby run, don't ever look back!_ "

 

"N-No! I just, well, yeah you are good at dancing, I'll say that, and I did like hearing you sing, but that's not why I came back! I uh, okay I'm sorry for watching you! I'll leave, and-" Hinata had started to get off of Komaeda, but his sentence and movement was interrupted by Komaeda wrapping his arms around Hinata's torso.

 

"No! I mean, uh, no, it's okay, I'm all right with you watching me." Komaeda said, his face flushed, and his eyes wide.

 

" _They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance. Don't tell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be, run baby run, forever we'll be._ "

 

"What I mean to say is, I like you Hinata. You give me hope for the future, and uh, please stay. You can dance with me, if you are all right with dancing with worthless garbage like me. You're probably disgusted with me even talking, for even touching you, I'm sorry." Komaeda apologized, his hands leaving Hinata. Hinata pulled the two of them up, the two stumbling together.

 

" _You and me. You and me._ "

 

"Don't apologize, you idiot. Just dance with me." Hinata pulled Komaeda closer, surprising them both.

 

" _You and me. You and me._ "

 

The song ended, and the two stood together awkwardly, waiting for the next song. The next song came on, and they danced and talked, and the process repeated over and over, and soon the two were happily dancing and laughing with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> The song is Check Yes, Juliet by We The Kings. I'm sorry if it is slightly OOC, Komaeda and Hinata are kind of hard to write as it is, and their interactions aren't any easier. anyway, I hope you liked the fanfic! Thank you for reading, every comment and/or kudos is greatly appreciated and not left unnoticed.


End file.
